All I need
by nantia12
Summary: Ένας εφιάλτης κάνει τον Κλάους να τρέξει για καταφύγιο. Που αλλού?


_ALL__I__NEED_

Ο Κλάους άνοιξε τα μάτια του αργά και προσπάθησε να κουνήσει τα πιασμένα του άκρα. Μάταια όμως. Τα χέρια του ήταν δεμένα πάνω από το κεφάλι του με δυο σειρές χοντρές αλυσίδες. Πανικός τον κατέλαβε και άρχισε να κουνιέται μανιασμένα. Ένα ηχηρό γέλιο τον σταμάτησε απότομα από την πάλη του. Κοίταξε απελπισμένα δεξιά και αριστερά αλλά το μόνο που έβλεπε ήταν μονάχα σκοτάδι. Μόνο η μυρωδιά της βενζίνης, βαριά, έφτανε στα ρουθούνια του.

«Όσο και να προσπαθήσεις μικρέ, δεν έχεις ελπίδα.» Η βαριά σιδερένια πόρτα άνοιξε με δύναμη λούζοντας το δωμάτιο με άπλετο φως και βλεφάρισε δακρυσμένα προσπαθώντας να προσαρμόσει τα ευαίσθητα μάτια του. Αυτή η φωνή... Τρόμος τον κατέβαλε ενώ το τοπίο καθάριζε μπροστά του. «Τι συμβαίνει Νικλάους? Κάνεις λες και είδες φάντασμα.»

Τράβηξε τα δεσμά του ξανά με περισσότερη δύναμη αλλά δεν υποχώρησαν. Ο Μάικλ – ο κάποτε πατέρας του – τον πλησίασε και τον χτύπησε δυνατά στο πρόσωπο. Το υβρίδιο που κοιμόταν μέσα του ήρθε στην επιφάνεια χωρίς να μπορεί να αντιδράσει όμως. «Η μικρή σου μάγισσα βοήθησε στα μαγεμένα σου δεσμά. Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή.» είπε και έδειξε πίσω του. Κρεμασμένη από ψηλά, με τα χέρια και τα μάτια της δεμένα, βρισκόταν άπραγη και ανήμπορη η Νταβίνα. Πρέπει να ήταν αναίσθητη γιατί δεν κουνιόταν αλλά η καρδιά της χτυπούσε σταθερά.

«Τι στο διάολο νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?» του γρύλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του. Εκείνος χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια, δείχνοντας τα δόντια του.

«Σε προσκαλώ στο σόου. Είναι μόνο για σένα.» Έκανε ακόμα πιο πέρα δείχνοντας άλλες 2 γυναίκες να στέκονται σιωπηλές αλυσοδεμένες. Η μια είχε τα ξανθά μαλλιά της μπροστά στο πρόσωπο της αλλά ο Κλάους θα την αναγνώριζε παντού. Ήταν η αδερφή του, η Ρεμπέκα. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της αργά και τα βλέμματα τους συναντήθηκαν. Τον κοίταξε πονεμένα, μες στις τύψεις αλλά παρόλα αυτά του έγνεψε να μην ανησυχεί. Η Χόουπ ήταν ασφαλής. Δεν την είχε βρει. Η νεκρή καρδιά του Κλάους γαλήνεψε όσο μπορούσε αλλά δεν έπαυε να τρέμει στην σκέψη για ποιό λόγο τους είχε συγκεντρώσει ο Μάικλ. Όσο και αν προσπαθούσε δεν μπορούσε να θυμηθεί πως είχε καταλήξει εκεί, έτσι αλυσοδεμένος. Η σκέψη του όμως σταμάτησε να τρέχει όταν αντίκρισε την τρίτη γυναίκα, δίπλα στην αδερφή του. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν καλυμμένο με αίμα, τα χαρακτηριστικά της αλλοιωμένα από τον πόνο, τα μακριά μαλλιά της κολλούσαν υγρά στο δέρμα του λαιμού του. Στεκόταν σιωπηλή και δεν τον κοιτούσε.

«Χέιλι...» ψιθύρισε αλλά η φωνή του έσπασε. Η μητέρα του παιδιού του είχε χαθεί μια φορά. Δεν θα επέτρεπε να συμβεί και δεύτερη. Η Χόουπ την είχε ανάγκη.

«Είσαι τόσο ανήμπορος. Έτσι πρέπει.» είπε ο Μάικλ χαμογελώντας και καθάρισε την αιματοβαμμένη λεπίδα ενός ασημένιου στιλέτου στο ύφασμα της μπλούζας του. «Λοιπόν... Ώρα να διαλέξεις.» Ο Κλάους τον κοίταξε μην καταλαβαίνοντας τα λόγια του. Εκείνος σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς τις τρεις γυναίκες. «Δύναμη.» είπε και έδειξε την Νταβίνα. «Αδερφικότητα.» Η σειρά της Ρεμπέκα. «Οικογένεια.» τελείωσε χαϊδεύοντας με την παγωμένη λεπίδα του το πρόσωπο της Χέιλι. Κοίταξε τις τρεις γυναίκες ανήμπορα με τον τρόμο να αντικατοπτρίζεται στο βλέμμα του. «Τικ τοκ Κλάους.» Έσκυψε το κεφάλι νικημένος. Δεν μπορούσε να διαλέξει. Η δίψα για εξουσία, η αγάπη για την αδερφή του, η ανάγκη για δημιουργία οικογένειας... Δεν μπορούσε να τα βάλει σε ζύγι. «Τέλος χρόνου.» είπε ο Μάικλ δραματικά. Άναψε το σπίρτο στο ύφασμα του τζιν του και το πέταξε στο νοτισμένο χαλί από κάτω τους. Ψηλές φλόγες τύλιξαν το δωμάτιο και τα κρεμασμένα κορμιά των γυναικών. Κραυγές δεν ακούστηκαν, μόνο ο θρήνος του Κλάους έσπασε την σιωπή, ουρλιάζοντας με όλη την δύναμη που είχαν τα πνευμόνια του καθώς η φωτιά κατάπινε τις ελπίδες, τα όνειρα, την οικογένεια του. Ούρλιαξε ενώ ξυπνούσε ποτισμένος στον ιδρώτα. Ήταν στο δωμάτιο του, ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του, ανασαίνοντας βαριά. Η Χέιλι όρμησε στο δωμάτιο στο λεπτό.

«Είσαι εντάξει? Άκουσα που ούρλιαζες.» είπε τρομαγμένη. Ο Κλάους την κοίταξε σιωπηλός. Ήταν η ένατη φορά αυτό τον μήνα που ξυπνούσε μετά από έναν τέτοιο εφιάλτη. Αίμα, φωτιά, και πάντα κοινός παρονομαστής ο Μάικλ. «Εφιάλτης πάλι?» ρώτησε χωρίς να περιμένει πραγματική απάντηση.

«Μείνε με την μικρή.» της είπε απλά ενώ πετούσε τα σκεπάσματα από πάνω του. Μπήκε στο μπάνιο γρήγορα και βγήκε ντυμένος στο λεπτό. Η Χέιλι χαμογέλασε κάνοντας στην άκρη ενώ έπιανε τα κλειδιά του αυτοκινήτου του. Ήξερε που πήγαινε. Ήξερε ότι το είχε ανάγκη αυτό. Και δεν την πείραζε.

«Έφυγε?» ρώτησε ο Ελάιζα ενώ εμφανιζόταν στην πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας του.

«Ναι. Πάμε πάλι για ύπνο.» του απάντησε και, τυλίγοντας τα δάχτυλα της με τα δικά του, μπήκε ξανά μέσα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Ο Κλάους ήδη οδηγούσε με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα. Δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να φτάσει και να δει ξανά το όμορφο πρόσωπο της. Ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να τον ηρεμήσει τώρα. Έστριψε απότομα και πάρκαρε στο παρκινγκ. Μπήκε στο μαγαζί ψάχνοντας απελπισμένα για εκείνη. Την βρήκε να κάθεται στην μπάρα κατεβάζοντας τη μια βότκα μετά την άλλη.

«Πιάσε άλλη μια.» είπε με την βελούδινη φωνή της να αντηχεί στα αυτιά του σαν τραγούδι. Τα ξανθιά μαλλιά της πλαισίωναν το πρόσωπο της τόσο όμορφα. Ένας άγγελος στην σκοτεινή ζωή του. Την πλησίασε και κάθισε δίπλα της. «Πως και μας θυμήθηκες?» τον ρώτησε χωρίς να γυρίσει να τον κοιτάξει.

«Πάντα σε θυμάμαι.» της είπε απαλά.

«Μμ...» είπε αδειάζοντας το ποτήρι της και παραγγέλνοντας άλλο ένα.

«Μην πίνεις τόσο.» την παρακάλεσε.

«Φοβάσαι μην μεθύσω?» το γέλιο της ήχησε δυνατά στα αυτιά του.

«Φοβάμαι για πολλά.» είπε απλά και παρήγγειλε και εκείνος ένα ουίσκι.

«Και άλλος εφιάλτης?» τον ρώτησε με το ενδιαφέρον εμφανές στην φωνή της.

«Ναι.» απάντησε αδειάζοντας το ποτήρι του. Άπλωσε το χέρι της και χάιδεψε απαλά το δικό του.

«Θα περάσουν.» του είπε γλυκά ενώ γυρνούσε να τον κοιτάξει. Τα γαλάζια μάτια της τρυπούσαν τα δικά του με την ένταση που τον κοιτούσε. Χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του αλλά δεν απομακρύνθηκε από το άγγιγμα της.

«Μακάρι.» Σιωπή έπεσε ανάμεσα τους. Τα χέρια τους όμως παρέμεναν ακόμα μπλεγμένα. Εκείνη αναστέναξε βαθιά.

«Τι σε πλήγωσε περισσότερο σε αυτόν?» ρώτησε γυρνώντας στο ποτό της.

«Που δεν ήσουν εκεί να τον διώξεις.» της απάντησε κοιτώντας την.

«Μην αρχίζεις Κλάους.» του είπε απομακρύνοντας το χέρι της. Εκείνος έκανε να την πιάσει ξανά αλλά ήταν πιο γρήγορη. Σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμα της και βγήκε έξω στον καθαρό αέρα. Ο Κλάους την ακολούθησε.

«Κάρολαιν!» της φώναξε κάνοντας την να σταματήσει αλλά δεν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει.

«Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό στον εαυτό σου? Προτιμάς άλλη μια δυστυχισμένη σχέση. Έναν αποτυχημένο έρωτα που δεν καταλήγει πουθενά. Να δίνεις ευκαιρίες σε κάθε άχρηστο αξιοθρήνητο θνητό. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να σου προσφέρει αυτό που χρειάζεσαι. Γιατί συνεχίζεις να κάνεις το ίδιο λάθος?»

«Για σένα είναι λάθος.» απάντησε απλά.

«Και για σένα είναι σωστό? Να ανοίγεσαι στον κάθε ανίδεο που δεν έχει την παραμικρή ιδέα για σένα. Τι κρυβεις στην ψυχή σου. Ποια εισαι. Για τι εισαι φτιαγμένη. Εγω ξέρω. Σε εχω ζήσει.» Κάθε λέξη πονούσε την ψυχή της όλο και περισσότερο. Κάθε αλήθεια έκοβε σαν μαχαίρι την καρδιά της αλλά δεν είχε επιλογή.

«Σταμάτα.» του είπε απότομα.

«Πονάει η αλήθεια?» της πέταξε ειρωνικά.

«Σταμάτα λέω.» φώναξε και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. Τα μάτια της καίγανε από την ένταση. Ο Κλάους ήξερε ότι είχε χτυπήσει ένα κομμάτι της που πάλευε να κρατήσει για τον εαυτό της. Όλο αυτό το διάστημα που έτρεχε σε εκείνη σε κάθε πρόβλημα, σε κάθε εφιάλτη, σε κάθε τι που την χρειαζόταν του γινόταν ακόμα πιο απαραίτητη. Δεν ήθελε να συνεχίσει να ξυπνάει μόνο από τους εφιάλτες τους χωρίς να είναι εκεί να τον κρατάει στην αγκαλιά της. Δεν ήθελε να συνεχίσει να οδηγεί τόσα χιλιόμετρα μόνο για να την δει. Ήθελε να είναι εκεί, κάθε μέρα, κάθε ώρα στην ζωή του. Και πλέον θα πάλευε μέχρι τέλους για να την διεκδικήσει. Αυτός ο εφιάλτης του είχε ξυπνήσει κάτι πρωτόγνωρο. Είχε φανταστεί στην θέση των γυναικών την Κάρολαιν και το μυαλό του κόντευε να σπάσει. Κανένας δεν θα την άγγιζε. Κανείς δεν θα τολμούσε να πειράξει ούτε μια τρίχα από το κεφάλι της όσο εκείνος υπήρχε. «Φοβάμαι.» είπε τελικά. Ο Κλάους την κοίταξε μπερδεμένος.

«Εμένα?» ρώτησε πληγωμένα.

«Όχι.» απάντησε γρήγορα και έκανε ένα βήμα προς το μέρος του. Έσκυψε το κεφάλι και του γύρισε την πλάτη. «Όχι πια. Φοβάμαι τα συναισθήματα μου για σένα. Δεν εισαι σαν του άλλους. Αν αποτύχω... Δεν εχω την πολυτέλεια να αποτύχω.» Επιτέλους η αλήθεια είχε έρθει στο φως. Είχε χάσει τα πάντα. Την οικογένεια της, τους φίλους της, τα πάντα. Και αν κάποιος ήξερε καλά από απώλεια αυτός ήταν ο Κλάους. Αυτό όμως που δεν καταλάβαινε ήταν που κολλούσε εκείνος.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω.» της είπε.

«Αν αποτύχει η σχέση, θα σε χασω. Και δεν αντέχω να σε χασω. Δεν μου έχει μείνει κανείς.» Ο Κλάους ένιωσε την καρδιά του να βουλιάζει στο στήθος του και την πλησίασε τυλίγοντας τα χέρια του γύρω της παγιδεύοντας την. Εκείνη, προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του, δεν προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει. Αντίθετα έλιωσε στην αγκαλιά του και έφερε τα χέρια της στο στήθος του.

«Δεν θα αποτύχει. Δώσε μου μια ευκαιρία Κάρολαιν. Δώσε μας μια ευκαιρία.» Την κοίταξε στα μάτια παρακαλώντας την. «Είσαι ότι χρειάζομαι Κάρολαιν.» Είδε την αβεβαιότητα αλλά και την αγάπη να καθρεφτίζεται εκεί. Έσκυψε και έπιασε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του σε ένα σύντομο αλλά πολύ γλυκό φιλί.

«Και εσύ ότι χρειάζομαι εγώ.» Η Κάρολαιν αναστέναξε βαθιά και τον τράβηξε πάλι πάνω της. Και εκεί, κάτω από τον ξάστερο ουρανό του Μίστικ Φολς, η Κάρολαιν Φορμπς άφησε επιτέλους τον εαυτό της στα χέρια του άντρα που αγαπούσε.


End file.
